


This Loving Feeling

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forbidden Love, I'm Going to Hell, Israeli Politicians, Oral Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, gay man doing straight sex, someone had to write this eventually and that someone ended being me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: After winning seats in the Knesset, longtime friends Itzik Shmuli and Stav Shaffir find that they may have held feelings that were not platonic.





	This Loving Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Shmuli is gay, but I've shipped these two for as long as I can remember, so I decided to write a dirty fic about them.

The Knesset swearing in ceremony had concluded, and the MKs were out of the spotlight, and out of the noise. The two youngest incoming MKs were sitting in a modern apartment.  
Stav Staffir sat at the counter in her kitchen, pouring some nice chardonay for her and her guest.  
“If you want, I can go in early with you, maybe make our first day on the job count,” said Itzik Shmuli, Stav Staffir’s comrade in arms and fellow MK.  
The two of them, leaders of the Social Justice Protests of 2011, have cemented themselves into the social causes of the Left Wing. Itzik, in his early thirties, and Stav, her late twenties. Both extremely beautiful candidates, with youth, beauty, and grace following them. Stav then finished pouring the wine and set the two glasses on the coffee table in the living room. Stav seemed slightly exaughsted, being drained from a days of work.  
“Gosh, I just can’t believe it. I mean, I could have never dreamed that I would be here, of all places.” Stav said. “I never in my mind thought I’d enter politics, yet here I am,” She letout a soft chuckle as she sipped her wine.  
“I never could forsee it either,” Itzik stated. Stav playfully slapped his leg.  
“Oh please, Itzik, you were practically made for politics,” She said with a smile.  
“Not really, I’m never going to be a rousing speaker like Netanyahu or inherit the smoldering good looks of Lapid.” Itzik joked.  
“Well, you pretty good looking to me,” Stav sweetly smiled.

“All of our hard work, it seems like it just started, an yet there is so much ahead, doesn’t it seem daunting to you at all Itzik?” Stav asked, wondering whether Itzik shared the same fears, motivation, and drive that she did about the job.  
“Sometimes it looks daunting when you start, but we can do it together. You and I. We are stronger together,” Itzik, his voice purring and ending in a seductive tone.  
Stav looked up at Itzik. “Are you flirting with me?” She asked.  
“No, I’m not, but still, I consider you a friend and an ally,” Itzik stammered. “Plus, you know,”  
Stav got what Itzik meant. For years she had known about his sexual orientation. She even remembers the night of the protests that she sought refuge in his tent, and when she tried to get intimate, Itzik let her down gentily.  
“Still, I wonder what it would be like, you and I,” Stav looked up into the skyline. Itzik picked up a lock of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. “I wonder sometimes too,” I then sat up and cupped Stav’s face in his hands. “Stav, you are very beautiful, and any woman would want you, but I’m just not wired that way, but I will always hold an infinite tenderness for you,” Itzik wrapped an arm around Staffir. Stav pulled away and positioned herself to where she was eye level with Itzik.

“Itzik, you’ve always known that I’ve had feelings for you, from that first night in the tent when you lent me your coat, I took a liking to you immediately, and I just don’t want to ruin the friendship that we have just because of my feelings and not fully accepting the man you are,”  
Stav noticed what she said, and she stammered to take it back, but before she said a word, Itzik cupped her chin between his hands, and kissed her, long and deep. Stav kissed back, both relishing in the heat of each other. They pulled back, and Itzik put a finger to her lips.  
“To be honest with you, I have had tinges that your feelings are mutual, because even I, have been attracted and say that you’re beautiful,” Itzik purred. “Can I kiss you again?” He asked, almost breaking the conversation from serious to awkwardness.

“Feel free to use kisses as a method to shut me up anytime,” Stav said, and she leaned over for another kiss, feeling the warmth of their two lips colliding, they pulled away, and both of them could see it in each other’s eyes that the relationship wasn’t purely platonic, Stav taking Itzik’s lip and lightly sucking it, and Itzik slipped his tongue in between their mouths, eliciting a soft moan from the younger MK. They both pulled away, and Stav spoke up.

“Itzik, please don’t take this the wrong way, I know it’s wrong, we both have boyfriends, but I want you, I need you.” Itzik gathered her in hir arms and kissed her once more, then moved to her neck where he buried himself in her shoulder.  
“I need you as well, and we should not be afraid to do what is natural, for it is when we try to control our natural instincts is where distortion lies,” Itzik said, quoting Henry Kissinger.

“Then lie down with me, I need to feel you and touch you,” Stav moaned, and Itzik happily complied, carrying Stav to her bedroom, and laid her on the bed, he positioned himself where he was directly above Stav, both of his hands on either side. Slowly, he shifted his weight, lowering himself to where Staffir could feel his weight on her, Stav grabbed ahold of Itzik’s tie and pulled him in for a kiss, and she moved one of her hands to Itzik’s lower back where she could steady him as they both locked lips. He then traced the outline of Stav’s voluptuous figure down to her skirt, which he tugged down slightly.

Stav complied and she guided his hands to where he could slide the skirt off, exposing her pink panties that lay underneath. Stav stopped him.

“Wait, are you going to take off your pants, or wisk out your cock when we have sex?” She asked.  
“We could have sex maybe now, but maybe I could ask something of you?”  
“Yes, I’m listening.”  
“Can I maybe eat you out, I mean, you could be right here in this position if it were comfortable or I don’t know,” Itzik asked. “Sorry, my boyfriend likes it when I do it, and I was wondering if you’d like it too,”  
“You don’t have to ask questions, you just have to do it,” Stav said. Itzik didn’t hesitate. He curled his hands around Stav’s panties, and Stav slipped them off her legs. Stav then lifted her hand from her lap and spread her legs, giving Itzik more access to the trove that laid in between.

Itzik shifted where he was lying on his stomach, and he kissed Stav’s inner thigh, slowly planting tender kisses between them, every kiss causing Stav to moan in excitement. He worked his way to her pussy and Stav could feel his warm breath on her skin. She felt something wet and slippery slide in and out of her. She moaned as Itzik’s tongue worked its way into her, darting in and out, and as he was doing so, Stav’s cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.  
Itzik adjusted himself to where he could delve deeper, and his tongue hovered over that small end of nerves that made Stav see stars, as he traced his tongue along her labia and twirled it to stimulate her clitoris. Itzik then extracted himself from between Staffir’s legs and lightly wet one of his fingers, then slipped it into her, making sure he would hit all the spots that would make Stav go wild. When his fingers hit the right spot, Shav responded with whimpers and moans.

“God, Itzik, that feels so good,” Stav moaned.  
“I could eat you for hours,” Itzik purred, “You taste so good, it’s indescribable. He then licked up and down Stav’s pussy again, causing another round of moans to spill from Stav’s lips.  
Itzik then withdrew from Stav and kissed Stav. By now, Shmuli was hard, and Stav then helped him slowly undo his tie, shirt, pants, and undergarments. Shmuli tossed them both on the floor of the bedroom, leaving them in a piled heap. 

Itzik’s body wasn’t very hairy, but he was leanly muscled, with well defined pectorals and a V-line. He had some hair on his chest, and he was wearing a silver necklace that laid on his chest and caught to moonlight as it moved.

As he moved onto Stav, she quickly told him to stop.  
“Itzik, you didn’t tell me you had genital piercings,” Stav said as she pointed down at Itzik’s genitals and made light of two captive bead piercings on the former Student Union Leader’s scrotum.  
“Oh those?” An ex-boyfriend talked me into getting those. Very painful, but he told me I needed to take more risks. I was more shy back then.” Shmuli shrugged it off.  
“Well you’re taking a risk tonight, shows how far you’ve come,” Stav smilled. Itzik then helped her out of her own shirt and bra, and both of them were lying naked. Stav then positioned herself over Shmuli’s cock, licking at the entrance of it, and teasing it. She then started to suck if gentilly, eliciting moans out of Shmuli.  
“You like that?” Stav asked.  
“Yes, I do, god keep going, it feels wonderful!” Itzik moaned. Stav then started to take more of Shmuli’s cock into his mouth, her hand going to cup his balls, lightly fondling them to pleasure him. She then ghosted her tongue past the piercings, eliciting a cry of pleasure to tear from his mouth.  
“God, I can’t take it any longer.” Shmuli moaned. Stav pulled herself up. “You ready?”  
Shmuli nodded his head.  
Stav pulled Shmuli up to where he was resting on the headboard of the bed, her positioning her enterance above his cock. She then slowly slid it inside her, slowly taking every inch of it.  
“Fuck, that feels so good,” Stav said. She then kissed Shmuli firmly as she rode him, both of them relishing in the pure ecstasy of it all.  
Shmuli then took her and swifly changed position, to where he was positioned on top of her. “You’re getting the hang of this Itzik,” Stav said.  
“Yes, you’ve been in control, but now it’s my turn.” Itzik then then positioned himself and soon pushed in, harder than ever, both of them, together, Itzik’s breaths became shallow and rapid as he teetered on the edge.  
“Fuck Stav I’m going to come,” He whispered in ragged breaths. It wasn’t before long that Itzik could feel Stav’s orgasm in his hands. He cried out her name and came undone.  
He didn’t pull of out her immediately, but Stav cocooned herself in Itzik’s warmth, and when Itzik pulled out, his seed spilled in between their legs, proof of the deed that ha been done.

“Fuck that was good, you’re gonna be the only woman that I will ever has sex with or even want to have sex with,” Itzik said, looking into Staffir’s eyes.  
“I would quite agree. Never did I think a gay man could be good a sex with a woman,” Stav said, still coming down from her orgasm.  
“Well, you do often come to us for advice on romance and relationships, plus, we know what women want,” Itzik smiled. Stav kissed him and she wiped some of the semen off of her.  
“I love you Itzik.” She murmured.  
“I love you too Stav.” 

And both drifted into unconsciousness, locked in each other’s embrace.


End file.
